The Misfits
by Featherhowl
Summary: This is a story of Coraline Goldenclover Feathermoon. A lost night elf in a big, big world... She tells of her life story, possibly has some of her friends write in as well, and generally explains who she is. Warning for possible NSFW, definite blood later on, and a lot of language. Lore lol sometimes too
1. Chapter 1

You'll have to forgive me if I have a few chunky spots in this book… I tend to forget quite a lot; block out the pain I guess.

Anyway, I uh… guess the best place to start would be the beginning, right? … I'm really new to this, so please try and stay with me, or… close the book I guess, whatever… I digress.

In the beginning, says only the awful writers (I.E. me), I killed someone… and that's not an exaggeration, I killed someone when I was being born; My mom died giving birth to me. My brother came out fine, but for some reason, I was an issue. I never forgave myself for killing her, and I doubt I ever will. Now that she's back, and I've met her a few times, I feel even worse for it… She's very nice.

My father didn't take care of me and Freiergeist after momma died. Lioneyes and Grizzlyheart took care of us… Sometimes I thought Lion had forgotten what it was like to have a hard life; she always seemed to get whatever she wanted. …At least when I saw her.

I'm digressing again.

What I do remember of my childhood while my father was alive, was that he was always drunk off of** SOMETHING**. He never got out of bed as far as I knew, and Grizzlyheart and Lioneyes had to force him to eat every day.

I can't image that..

I found out later that my family was actually very wealthy. I can only assume this is why we weren't kicked out of our house for not paying anywhere close to the full amount; perhaps they hoped father would pick himself up and pay at some point.

My father came back with my mother when I brought them back. He's strong, tough, harsh. And yet… I could see, occasionally, that he did care. But, I also saw that he blamed me for my mother's passing.

That made two of us.

I used to believe that he was disgusting and pitiful. But now, having loved a few people with all that I am, myself, I've come to realize that I can't solely blame my father for what happened in my childhood (though I still do a bit).

He was lonely.

When we worked, my elder sister took Freiergeist (Eliezer at that point), and my brother, Grizzlyheart, took me. We always had a bond that refused to permanently break (despite me being… well, me).

One of the very first memories I have is a time when Grizzly and I were working along the beach. I was three, and this was the day that I finally recieved my name (albeit unofficially). Three years… I waited three years for my name.

Grizzlyheart and I were on the western beach of Ashenvale (a long trip since we lived in Astranaar) doing a job. He would get crabs and harvest the meat while I followed close behind with a basket that the meat was thrown into.

While we were walking, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and being as curious as I was, I had to run over and pick it up. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I ran back over to my brother in a fit of excitement. "Grizzy! Grizzy!" I remember the tired look on his face when he turned to look at me. I was too young to notice it then. "What is it Grizzy?!"

Despite the fact that he was exhausted and should have kept moving, my brother squatted and looked at the item in my hands. He smiled, "It's a piece of coral, baby."

I blinked down at the item. It was coral. A bright pink, perfect branch of coral. I looked back up to my brother, "Can I keep it papa?"

Even though I was young, I remember being able to see a bit of pain come to his eyes. We didn't have much at home, and Lioneyes would have wanted to sell it for some extra copper. "Baby, I don't think you could…"

My life shattered. ...Well, my life as a three year old at least.

But I wasn't allowed to cry. I wasn't told so, but it was understood by now. We didn't have time. So, I simply frowned, set the item down, then stood tall; ironically, my brother had installed of sense of pride in me when I was younger. "Okay Grizzy…"

Grizzlyheart had frowned and moved a hand to wipe my eyes for me, moving a thumb just under them. He shook his head and took the coral in his hands, then looked around. I watched as he rushed over to a statue, dug in the sand, put the coral inside the little hole he made, and covered it up. I looked at him curiously as he squatted in front of me again.

"You remember that spot… forever, alright? That'll be our spot." He kissed my forehead for a moment before smiling at me. "Now, ready to go?"

I nodded rapidly. Everything was okay. Everything was normal again… uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Until I was five.

When we came home from our jobs, no one was allowed to leave the house. It was always late in the evening when we got home, and we usually only had time for supper before we had to go to sleep.

But one night, I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't. But, I have to assume it was for a reason, because Grizzlyheart was still awake as well.

I don't think he knew I was awake though, because after he looked around for a moment, he stood up. He must've thought Lion, Eliezer, and I were still asleep.

I watched from where I was on the floor (Lion and Grizz had sold their beds for money long ago) as he crept to my father's room. He came out a few moments later, father over his shoulder. I watched as he made his way to the front door and pushed it over with his shoulder that father wasn't dangling over.

I scrambled up curiously, and just as the door was about to close, I was able to slide out. I looked around for a few moments since I had never been out this late at night… it was cold.

I remembered why I had come outside, so I looked over to where my brother was, only to feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment; Grizz stood still, staring down at me… the bags under his eyes were ridiculous… MY brother rarely slept well during this time, he's told me.

"Coral…"

By now, this word had become my name. Grizz had started calling me that a few days after that day on the beach.

"You need to go back to sleep."

I shook my head, "But fath-"

"Father will be okay sweetheart. Gd back into the house, okay? I'll be back in the morning."

I frowned, but nodded and obeyed, going to turn around and try to push the door open, but being as small as I was, especially for a five year old, Grizz had to help me by pushing it open with his foot. After walking inside the doorway, I stood quietly for a few seconds as the door began to close behind me with a slight, continuous creaking squeak.

But because of that squeaking, Eliezer began to fidgit and wake up, so I slid back outside as best I could without pushing the door open too much.

I looked around again and saw my older brother just a small ways away. He was walking towards the western bridge of town. There was another bridge like this one on the complete opposite side of Astrannar (to get anyone who needed out of town over the small rivers that connected to the lake we sat on). However, the only things that lay in wait outside of the bridge that Grizzly was heading to were the wilderness and the Astranaar graveyard.

I quickly ran after my brother and began following him silently. He walked, and of course I followed, until he was at the cemetery. It was a small graveyard with a soul-well in the middle, and benches sat around the outside of the area, creating a loose circle around the graves.

Grizz set out father on one of said benches, letting him lay there, then went to a medium sized tree not too far off, grabbing a shovel from behind it before he walked back over.

I don't think he noticed me… That, or he didn't want to waste time punishing me, because he didn't scold me for following, but simply began digging in front of an unmarked grave. He pushed himself too hard to dig that grave in such a short amount of time, I realized after looking back over that memory so many times…

I looked over at my father and walked over to the bench he was on, climbing up to sit next to him. He had a strong face, though his cheeks were stained with dried tears; a lot of them looked recent. His hair was white, but looked very badly taken care of. I kept looking this man I had rarely ever seen before over… I had never had more than a few instantaneous glances of him here and there when LiLi would go into his room to try and fed him… Not even a handful of times.

I moved to grab one of my father's hands and hold one of his fingers.

"Grizzy…" I blinked over to my big brother, who in turn, looked at me, "What's wrong with fatha'?" ….Couldn't quite say father correctly at the time…

Grizzlyheart paused for a few seconds before he went back to digging. "He's sleeping baby, he won't wake up for a while."

I blinked over at my father's face, then went to move my father's arm so I could snuggle into his chest, and when I let go of his arm, it fell over me.

This was the first time my father ever held me.

I think that at some point I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes and looked around, my brother was holding me. The sky above was a light blue-gray and the sun wasn't yet up. "Grizzy?"

He blinked down at me and smiles, "Hi baby." He readjusted his holding and kissed me on the forehead, "We're almost home sweety, we're almost home."

"Where's fatha'?"

"He's still asleep baby…" After a few moments we reached the front door of our home. Grizz raised a finger to his lips to silently hush me. I did the same, so he smile and opened the door.

Lioneyes and Eliezer were about to leave, the former looking at Grizzlyheart and I for a moment before frowning and nodding a bit. Grizzlyheart walked past the two, so I turned to face my sister and twin so I could wave at Eli, who waved back at me.

My elder brother then took me into our father's room, then set me on the bed. He turned, closed the door, then layed next to me, holding me tight in his arms. "Go to sleep baby."

"But we gotta-" I tried wiggling from his grip, "We gotta work Papa."

He shook his head and held me tighter, though gently. "Not today sweety, not today… Go to sleep."

I woke up the next morning, but Lioneyes took me to work with her and Eliezer… Grizz didn't wake up for three days.


	3. Chapter 3

At some point during my sixth year, the night elves, as a whole, joined the Alliance. Lioneyes was very excited to tell us, saying that it could be a new start for us, that we could make something of ourselves. Grizzly was a bit skeptical.

However, after a few days of discussion, Lioneyes somehow convinced Grizz to let us go. So, we grabbed the small amount of money that we had and hiked up to a city in Darkshore. There was a boat to Stormwind, the human capital, there. But we didn't have enough money… After a bit of bargaining on Lioneyes' half however, we were allowed on; it was smelly and disgusting where we were put, but it got us where we wanted to go.

When we arrived at Stormwind, I was amazed. The city was so large and different, and unlike in Ashenvale, it was very bright. The humans were amazingly unique, their skin colors being so varied and nothing like any night elf I had seen. Their hair colors were so odd… Grizzly finally had to pick me up and carry me because I was lagging behind.

We eventually found a pumpkin farm at the back of the city. A man met us once we got there and shook hands with Grizzlyheart and Lioneyes. Then he moved to look Eliezer and I over, focusing more on me though. "She's really small… she can work?"

Lion nodded, and I stared at her in surprise as she was able to say some words in his language… they were very harsh, not as melodic as our native language. "No major… but when given purpose, it does well."

The man paused for a bit before nodding, "You can sleep in the barn."

Lili nodded, "Thank sir."

"Don't thank me yet girl, I still have to see if ya'll can't stand the work… You got fifteen minutes to set up your portion of the barn, then you work."

After we began working on the farm, everything seemed easier. We got payed for our work, and when that man realized how much work Grizz could do without getting tired, he payed us a bit more. We ate a lot of food that involved pumpkins… I still love pumpkins.

A few months, maybe a year after we had started working, Grizz and Li had saved up a bit of money, enough for one of them to leave and make something of themselves. They argued about it a lot for a few days, but one morning, when I woke up, Lion was gone. I later learned that Grizz had convinced her to join the Alliance army, and come back to help us when she could.

Our pay went down when she left, and Geist didn't help as much; he missed her. After so long, Grizz seemed desperate to take care of the both of us.

One night, he woke Eliezer and I up, took our hands, and led us to a house. It was… really big. Grizzlyheart brought us up to the door, let my hand go, knocked on the door, and then quickly took my hand again. It only took a few moments before the door opened to show a very pretty woman and a handsome man in the doorway.

"Thank you for doing this," the woman said with a happy smile. I moved to hide behind one of Grizz's legs. "We'll give you three hund-"

"Six." Grizz stated plainly.

"Six hundred?!" The male wasn't too happy with Grizz's number. "That's…!" He paused for a moment… "Four hundred…"

"Four-fifty," Grizzy replied.

Eliezer and I looked at each other, then up to the couple who was nodding. The male disappeared into the house for some time before returning with a brown sack that gently clinked as he moved. Grizzly leaned down and picked up Eliezer.

"You be a good boy Eli, alright?" I heard him whisper, "Behave for them like you would for Lion and I, okay?" He kissed Eli's forehead, then handed him over to the woman. The man in the doorway handed Grizzlyheart the sack, then nodded at him. My elder brother began to lead me away with a, "Come on Coral…"

I looked back towards my twin… something clicked in my head and I realized that this might be the last time I ever saw my twin brother. I instantly broke down sobbing. "Eli!"

Grizz tugged at my hand with a, "hush child."

"Eli!"

"Coral!" Eliezer began wiggling in the woman's hold, so I yanked my hand away from Grizzlyheart and began to run to my brother…

But Grizzlyheart caught me and pulled me up, going to carry me back to where we came from. "Eliiiiii!"

I cried the entire way home, which obviously led to punishment… I then fell asleep.

After a few weeks, I had completely forgotten about Eliezer. I do not mean to say I didn't miss him; I mean to say that I no longer had any memory of him at all…

Blocked out the pain of losing another family member I suppose.


End file.
